Be With You
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: A songfic about Nicky and a certain insurance girl. One-shot. R&R. Sequel to Iris.


Wolfwood: She's crying again...

Disclaimer: We don't own Trigun. Chill out. Don't own Be With You by Enrique Inglesias either.

::sighs:: I hadn't planned on doing a sequel to Iris, but, I'm in a horrendously cruddy mood. From Nicky's point of view, up there in heaven. The song is from Milly's POV, poor girl, although you could also take so that any time the phrase "Wanna be with you" is sung, Nicky's singing it too. Aren't we die-hard romantics? Milly fans, beware (what am I saying? I'm a hopeless Milly fan, I'm doing this to myself...), because the ending is a bit tragic, I admit, but I'm **not** in a good mood.

Wolfwood: Yeah. She's not. Legato's on vacation and she's been crying on my shoulder.

Sunny: Well, you're my second favorite.

****

Be With You

I watch her nightly. She's my angel of Gunsmoke. I'd die to be with her.

I laugh at my own joke. Die to be with her, that's a good one. I did die to be with her. Or, I died after I was. Either way, I had my one night of passion with her. My Big Girl, my Milly.

I like to go down and watch her up close, even though she can't see me. I try to keep my spirit hidden, so she isn't too pained. I hate not being able to touch her, to hold her like I could. Why had I waited so long to tell her I loved her?

_*Monday night_

I feel so low

Count the hours

They go so slow

I know the sound of your voice

Can save my soul*

She's staying alone in the house. Well, not truly alone, since Knives is there, but he's out cold. I hope he stays that way. For all the pain he's caused Vash, I hope he's that way forever.

I push the thought out of my mind. It would destroy Tongari if Knives died at his hand. He still took it hard, the fact that he had to kill Legato Bluesummers to save Milly, and his own love, Meryl, as well.

I am so tempted to go up to her and touch her. But I know better. She wouldn't feel a thing, except maybe a breeze on her cheek. And I would just pass right through at not feel a thing. She looks so lonely.

_*City lights _

Streets of gold

Look out my window

To the world below

Moves so fast 

And it feels so cold

And I'm all alone*

"Bokushi-san," she whispers as a pearly tear slides down her pale cheek. I can feel my heart splitting in two. I hate that I caused so much pain for Milly, the one woman I truly loved. I feel the pain at the roof of my mouth, the one that usually comes when I try to hold back my own tears. I miss her so much.

Everyone thinks heaven is paradise. It might as well be hell if you're alone. I know I said that sometimes I thought there was no place worse than Gunsmoke, but at least she was there. And Tongari, and Meryl. They were all there.

_*Don't let me die_

I'm losing my mind

Baby, just give me a sign*

I follow her gaze, out to the moons shimmering down on the planet. More tears are silently flowing down her face. I'm sure Meryl and Vash are having fun wherever they are, not worrying about Milly, thinking that she just wants to be alone. 

I admire Vash for following what he believes in, although I admit I was ready to come and throttle him for leaving my cross out in the desert where any lunatic could pick it up. Besides, I had hoped that Milly would have kept it, a sort of physical reminder of me for her.

But, it lies in the dust, somewhere in the desert, the only thing Milly had of me.

It's taking all the strength I possess from calling out to her or brushing my hand against her arm. Even just to wipe the tears off her face. I don't want her to know that I'm here. 

I do the same thing I do every night when I feel like I'm dying all over again. I blow her a silent kiss and float back to heaven.

_*And now that you're gone_

I just wanna be with you

And I can't go on

I wanna be with you

Wanna be with you*

Only this time I don't float back. Something's holding me here on Gunsmoke. Spirits really aren't supposed to linger, and really shouldn't make themselves visible. Something about becoming too attached. I was too attached before I even left.

_*I can't sleep_

I'm up all night

Through these tears

I try to smile

I know the touch of your hand

Can save my life*

The tears slow suddenly, and she turns. I, for the first time since I died, see the beautiful blue held captive in her eyes. She looks right through me, obviously, since she can't see me. The look on her face is one of pain and lonliness.

_*Don't let me down_

Come to me now

I got to be with you, somehow*

"Show yourself, dammit," she says, her voice cracking. I freeze. Does she know I'm there?

"Just show yourself," she repeats. I stay where I am. There is no way she could know I was there, was there?

_*And now that you're gone_

I just wanna be with you

And I can't go on

I wanna be with you

Wanna be with you*

I hear a floorboard creak. Milly hasn't moved, she's still staring right through me, fear starting to cross her face.

"I thought I told you to show yourself," she says, the fear becoming obvious in her voice.

_*And now that you're gone_

Who am I without you now?

I can't go on

I just wanna be with you*

I hear another voice, suddenly, low, and all too familiar. "Fine, Milly."

I don't need to turn around to know that it's Knives. I feel a bullet pass right through me, it had to be one of Meryl's Derringers.

I'm shocked for a second, amazed that I feel no pain. 'You're dead, moron. He can't kill you twice!' I yell in my head.

Milly collapses at my feet. And I really do yell, a silent scream of pain, lost in the night, drowned out by the low rumbling of Knives's laugh.

_*And now that you're gone_

I just wanna be with you

And I can't go on

I wanna be with you

Wanna be with you*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, not **that** tragic, but I told you, I'm not in a good mood. ::slaps Wolfwood-baka who is leaning over her shoulder::

Wolfwood: Why'd you call me a baka?

Sunny: Because you're being one.

Anyway. So, that's my sequel to **Iris**, written once again with the aid of Enrique Inglesias and Mr. Baka-Priest. And of course, thank you to the wonderful creators of Trigun, for giving me an outlet to vent my depression to. You are geniouses.

Wolfwood: Will you stop crying now? I swear, this girl like never cries, and this is scary.

Vash: Notice how she only cries writing about you?

Sunny: ::boots Vash off planet:: Leave, baka!

----The End, albeit on-going fights between the Humanoid Typhoon, Bokushi-san, and the author, who wants reviews.


End file.
